Mother Love
by alwayssmilingsam
Summary: Helen as a mother has always fascinated me - especially Ashleys early years, this is a moment during that time.


**A fluffy little one shot for Tasha2109 who gave me the prompt of Ashley braking a bone. The whole "Helen as a mother to a young child" idea has always fascinated me because it was something we didn't get to see at all during the show. Anyway I hope this doesn't disappoint and if you like I I would love to hear from you because reviews always make me smile far more than they probably should.**

**As usual only the mistakes are mine.**

The child was adorable but possibly the most frustrating part of Helen's life. She had waited so long to carry her to term and the last eight years had been the happiest of her life. And the most frustrating.

The Big Guy entered her office. "She's ugh not in any of the ugh usual places."

"That child!" Helen said exasperated. She had a look at the black and white frames on the surveillance cameras that had recently been installed throughout the Sanctuary. "Nothing on the surveillance cameras either. Did Henry know anything?"

"Ugh no, been in his room all afternoon."

Helen rose from behind her desk and reached for her coat. "I'm going to take a look around the grounds."

The air outside was bitterly cold and it felt like it may snow in the very near future, Helen hoped that if her wayward daughter was out in this weather she had the sense to dress warmly. But knowing Ashley she doubted it.

Helen stomped throughout the grounds getting more frustrated and angry by the minute, she really did not have the time to waste an entire afternoon looking for a child who was supposed to be in her room completing her homework. Ashley was constantly pulling stunts like this – when she finally found her daughter not only was she going to get a stern talking to but she was also going to be grounded, the desire to lock her in her room until she was thirty was also pretty strong but even she realised that was probably overkill….or maybe not.

Helen rounded the corner of the south tower and heard a small whimper. All thoughts of reprimanding her child left her as she saw the shivering, crumpled waif at the bottom of the largest tree on the Sanctuary grounds.

"Ashley!" She ran over to small child, dressed only in a T-shirt and jeans. Helen quickly took off her own coat and wrapped the little girl in it and hugged her close, relieved that it was nothing more serious that a possible broken bone

"Mummy I hurt my ankle when I fell. I….I….I can't walk!" Ashley's bottom lip began to quiver as she spoke and tears began to slip from her eyes.

"Shhhhh. It's alright. I'm here now and as soon as we get you inside I will take a look at that ankle and I'm sure we will have you walking again in no time." Helen tried not to smile at the melodramatic way Ashley spoke.

Ashley visibly calmed at her mother's tone. Her mother could always manage to make everything better.

Helen lifted her daughter and began to carry her to the infirmary, completely unaware of the snow that had begun falling on them. As she approached the front door it swung open and her old friend immediately relieved her of Ashley.

"Straight to the infirmary please. I think some x-rays may be in order."

Less than an hour later Ashley was sitting up in her own bed with her foot in plaster and elevated on several pillows. Henry had already been in to check she was okay and signed the cast and Helen had managed to convince her old friend that he didn't need to keep vigil at Ashley's bedside, so mother and daughter were alone.

"Now young lady would you like to explain to me why you were climbing that tree in this weather with nothing but a T-shirt and jeans. Ashley you weren't even wearing any shoes!"

"I can't climb with shoes – I need to be able to grip with my feet." The blond child stated innocently.

"Let's break this down shall we. Why were you climbing the tree?"

"It was there."

Helen looked at her child dumbfounded.

Ashley pointed at her window. "See it's there. And wanted to know if I could climb up it to get into my room."

"Why would you want to climb a tree to get into your room when we have a perfectly good staircase?"

"Just cause." She said in true eight year old fashion.

Helen shook her head in bewilderment and wondered if she ever caused her own father this much grief. "A new rule." Helen stated firmly.

"Another one. Why is it whenever I hurt myself a new rule always follows?"

Helen reached out and stroked her beautiful daughters long hair. "Because my darling daughter, apparently raising you is going to require quite a few rules in order to keep you safe and in one piece." Helen smiled at her.

"Fine." Ashley sighed. "What's this one?"

"No climbing that tree. Under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mum."

"Good. Now that we have that cleared up I am going to give you a shot for the pain and hopefully you can get some sleep." Helen injected the pain killer into her daughters arm, trying not to wince as Ashley did. "I will leave the door open and I am right next door, just call me if you need me during the night." Helen leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead and rose from the bed. "And do not try and get out of that bed by yourself – you call me." She stated firmly.

"Would I do that?" Ashley asked cheekily.

"Yes my stubborn, independent child that is exactly what you would do."

"Gee stubborn and independent I wonder where I got those character traits from?"

"Cheeky! Go to sleep."

Helen moved quietly into her own room next door and sat wearily on her bed. Being a mother was the most wonderful part of her life but on days like today she wished desperately that she had someone to share Ashley's parenting with, someone to tell her she had handled it well, tell her she was over reacting by wanting wrap her daughter in cotton wool, someone to hold her and tell her it was all going to be okay and that she was doing a good job. She shook away the thoughts of what could not be and crawled into bed. The most important thing about being Ashley's mother was a good nights sleep so she could face whatever challenges her daughter would undoubtedly bring her tomorrow.


End file.
